


Two Lengths

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Did someone say competitive boyfriends plus swimming pool?





	Two Lengths

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by my misinterpretation of the word pool in [this post. ](https://stupidnephilimlove.tumblr.com/post/170586574443/hwob-whenever-i-rewatch-the-malec-pool-scene-im)

Alec’s seen Magnus naked as the day he was born, but this — Magnus sashaying along the pool edge in a skimpy pair of red and black trunks — is something else. Alec splashes his feet a little in the warm water, puts his weight fully on his hands and leans back to appreciate his vantage point. Rivulets of water run down Magnus’ defined forearm as he takes a long pull from his glass. His hair is dripping wet. It’s plastered back, away from a face that is bare of the makeup Alec has become accustomed to seeing him wear. Alec feels his mouth go dry. He can’t decide whether he wants Magnus’ drink or wants _to be_  Magnus’ drink.

After the last gulp, Magnus meets Alec’s gaze and winks. The sly bastard knows exactly what he’s doing.

Magnus slides into the water, movements fluid, barely breaking the surface. He swims across the pool to Alec. Though ‘swim’ is not an accurate enough word for the way Magnus moves. Alec’s always had problems with Magnus on land, but it’s really no comparison to the graceful way Magnus cuts through the water.

Magnus comes to stand in between Alec’s thighs, presses a quick kiss to his lips and asks, “Are you glad we did this?”

How can Alec not be glad Magnus talked him into taking a break? Just the two of them. In this paradise. Alone.

“Yeah. Thank you for pushing the issue. Though you’re not forgiven for the phone yet.”

The phone that Magnus had magically confiscated when he deemed Alec was still in work mode. Magnus’ face shifts into a wicked smile.

“I apologised for that last night. Profusely and multiple times.”

Alec will never get over the way Magnus flirts as easily as breathing, but he enjoys every minute of it. Magnus laces their fingers together and gives a little tug.

“Why don’t you join me?” He requests.

Alec’s perfectly happy just watching Magnus from the pool edge. Though he doesn’t like the way his boyfriend’s face shifts into a frown.  _Boyfriend._ Alec loves being able to think that.

“You can swim, though?”

“Of course I can.”

“Then join me.” Magnus’ voice is a temptation, and Alec gets the sense Magnus has ulterior motives. Alec doesn’t speak, just smiles at Magnus and shakes his head.

“Chicken,” Magnus calls him.

Alec rolls his eyes, “I’m a great swimmer.”

“Prove it.”

Magnus knows better than to set a challenge like that, they both have a competitive streak. Try as he might, Alec can’t back down.

“Fine,” he huffs out, his annoyance mostly for show.

When Magnus drags him forward, this time Alec allows himself to be pulled into the water. He sucks in a breath at the shock of the temperature difference.

“Two lengths?” Alec challenges.

“No runes.”

Alec chuckles, “Where I would I even put my stele in this outfit.”

Alec’s wearing trunks too, though much looser than Magnus’. Softly, Magnus traces his fingers along Alec’s arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

“I can think of a few places,” Magnus drawls.

The tension that never manages to dissipate between them becomes charged with potential, and Alec has to clear his throat to remind himself of their challenge. Magnus knows how to fight dirty.

“Fine. None of your-” Alec gesticulates with his fingers, impersonating Magnus.

Magnus holds his hand to his chest, a look of pure innocence on his face, “Alexander, you wound me.”

No. Alec knows him, which is why he’s annoyed he doesn’t see it coming. Magnus uses Alec’s body to push off and dives into the water. Alec jumps after him. Magnus is lithe and fast, his movements efficient and he’s almost a body length ahead of Alec. But Alec’s got that extra reach on him and he cuts into Magnus’ lead a little.

Halfway through the length, Alec is close enough to grasp Magnus’ leg and he pulls Magnus backwards, propelling himself forward in the process.

They turn together. Push off the wall together. That second length they’re neck and neck. They’re too evenly matched. Alec’s muscles are becoming exerted, but he pushes on, running on adrenaline and a need to win. Only a few metres more.

Who touches the side first is anyone’s guess but as they stand, breath heaving, they both blurt out, “You cheated!”

The grin Alec wears is mirrored on Magnus’ face. Alec’s too happy to care, though if anyone asks he totally won, there’s no disputing it. Unless you’re Magnus perhaps.

They’re close now, Magnus merely a breath away, poised on the point of something. Magnus reaches up, hands moving around Alec’s neck and then he dunks Alec down into the water. Alec’s going to make him pay for that.

Alec breaks the surface sputtering and lunges after Magnus as he shifts just out of reach, a playful smile on his face.

The quiet of the evening is filled with laughter and giggles as they splash through the water in an endless game of cat and mouse, and Alec can’t remember ever feeling happier.


End file.
